With the advent of computer on-line access to remote databases such as libraries, as well as the use of computers to review documents, it has frequently been necessary to resort to a dictionary and/or thesaurus to understand the material. Anytime it is necessary to refer to either an on-line reference or a printed reference to understand the meaning of words, the effort becomes tedious. Thus, if material being read is considerably above the reading level of the user, comprehension may suffer considerably. Thus, there is a need for a better mechanism to allow a reader to understand a document which demands above average and/or uncommon vocabulary without losing continuity.